Voyage For Gold
by S.M.Carter2
Summary: THIS IS AN ORIGINAL SCRIPT THAT WAS INSPIRED BY TREASURE PLANET! I HAVE POSTED IT FOR FEEDBACK AND CRITICISM BEFORE I START THE ILLUSTRATIONS FOR THE MANGA.


CHAPTER ONE

SCENE ONE: Richardson Cannery

_Johnny is working at the sorting table. Old Willy is working beside him. A giant ship is sailing by towards the ocean. _

OLD WILLY: Ain't she a beaut! All my life I've worked beside the water, guttin' fish, and never once have I had the privilege to set foot on one of those ships.

_Johnny watches as the ship sails pass. _

JOHNNY: I'm going to sail on one of those ships.

OLD WILLY: (chukles) Are ya now. And how do you suppose you're gonna do that? You need money to get within touching distance of those structures.

JOHNNY: I'll figure out away.

_Johnny reaches up and clutches the golden locket that hangs around his neck._

JOHNNY: All the men in my family spent their lives at sea, and I'm going to be no different.

_Old Willy chuckles and smacks Johnny on the back. _

OLD WILLY: May God be with you Johnny, cause I believe you'll even sneak aboard to fulfill your dream. And you'll need God with you if you get caught.

_Shift whistle blows. Old Willy picks up a rag and dries his hands. _

OLD WILLY: Well that's another day done. See ya tomorrow lad.

JOHNNY: Bye Willy, and say hi to the Miss' for me!

_Johnny picks up a rag and begins to dry his hands when a slender hand lands on the table. He looks up to see Piper standing over him. _

JOHNNY: Piper.

Piper scrunches her nose.

PIPER: You smell like fish.

JOHNNY: You smell no better.

PIPER: I just got paid today, and I was wondering if you wanted to hit the Walter Inn for some supper.

JOHNNY: Depends, you payin'?

_Piper rolls her eyes. _

PIPER: Fine, I'll pay, but only this once!

JOHNNY: Sounds good to me. I wonder what their most expensive dish is.

PIPER: Don't even think about it!

SCENE TWO: Walter Inn

_Johnny and Piper enter and take their seats at a table near the back corner. May walks over with two glasses of water and sets them on the table. _

JOHNNY: Go away Twerp, your to clumsy to be my server.

_May puts her hands on her hips and glares up at Johnny. _

MAY: And you're to poor to go to sea, we all can't be perfect.

_Johnny leans down to May. _

JOHNNY: Remember the size and gender difference between us before you open that giant hole in your face next time.

PIPER: Johnny if you lay one hand on that girl, I'll break it.

_Piper takes a drink from her water and May grins at Johnny. Piper sets her glass back down and leans back in her chair. _

PIPER: So, May, anything new?

MAY: Not really, a couple sailors came in today, but all they had to talk about were their women back home. Apparently one is a real heart breaker, and the other a real mirror breaker.

JOHNNY: Hmm sounds like you Piper.

PIPER: Do you want to eat tonight?

JOHNNY: Yes.

PIPER: Then stop biting the hand that's feedin' yea. Anything else?

MAY: No not really.

PIPER: Fine, what's the special today?

MAY: Mom's special stew.

PIPER: Sound's good, I'll take that. How about you nit wit?

JOHNNY: (shrugs) I like your mom's cooking.

MAY: Two specials coming up.

_May leaves and Johnny looks around the inn. _

JOHNNY: So why were you asking her about who came in today?

_Piper looks over at him and studies him for a moment. _

PIPER: Because there's a rumour going around about some guy named Captain Rackham who apparently has a map of some kind, and they say that it leads to a kingdom of gold.

_Professor Robinson walks up behind Piper. _

ROBINSON: What's this about a kingdom of gold?

PIPER: Ah-

JOHNNY: Some Captain Rackham guy apparently has the map to it.

_Piper glares at Johnny as Robinson sits down and sets his books on the table_.

ROBINSON: Really how fascinating. Do you know this Mr. Rackham?

PIPER: Its captain, and no. All I know about him, is that he is a tall guy with greying hair, and one eye missin'.

ROBINSON: Hmm, well then. If you don't know him, how do you know that he has this map?

JOHNNY: We don't, it's just a rumour that Piper heard.

ROBINSON: Ah I see. Well from my past studies as a history professor, I have found that most of the greatest discoveries have been made because of hints like legends and rumours.

_May walks over with two steaming bowls of stew. _

MAY: Here we are two specials. Hello Professor Robinson.

ROBINSON: Hello May. I swear you get taller every time I see you.

JOHNNY: What are you talking about, she's still shorter then a bar stool.

MAY: I am not. Can I get you anything professor?

ROBINSON: Well this stew does smell rather good.

MAY: Alright then, one more special coming up.

_May walks away and Robinson opens up his journal. _

ROBINSON: Now then, well we eat; you two are going to tell me everything you know about this Captain Rackham.

_Show the windows outside in daylight. Show then at night. Show Robinson's list with Grey Hair, One Eye and Hop Earring on it. _

ROBINSON: Well these rumours don't offer much for information, but at least it's a start.

JOHNNY: So why do you want all this information anyway?

ROBINSON: I took up history as my career because I wanted to become a great explorer and discovery the next great wonder of the ancient world Johnny. But unfortunately, my explorations have been far with few between. I've had no great leads, no solid proof that would even be close to pursuing, until now. If by some miracle these rumours were true, and this Captain did have the map to a golden kingdom, imagine the discovery! I would be inducted into every hall of fame out there!

PIPER: Maybe, but if these rumours are true, then you are not the only one who will be after that map professor. A kingdom of gold has a lot to offer, especially to pirates.

ROBINSON: True but even if some bird brained pirates did get a hold of that map, they wouldn't have the knowledge to read any ancient scripture that I am most likely assuming is on there. They would never be able to find it.

PIPER: I wouldn't count on it. Pirates are smarter then people make them out to be, and they are far more dangerous then any trap that that map may lead to. And from the sounds of his description, our Captain Rackham is a pirate as well, and with that I wish you good luck on trying to get the map, because if he's not already following it himself, he'll take it to his grave before letting any other being get a hold of it.

ROBINSON: You seem to know a lot about pirates.

_Piper stares into the flame of the candle that is burning in the center of the table. _

PIPER: My parents were killed by pirates.

ROBINSON: Oh I see. I'm sorry.

_The handle of a mop bumps Johnny in the back of the head. Johnny whips around to see May mopping. _

JOHNNY: Hey watch it Twerp!

MAY: I'm sorry, but your head is kind of a big target.

JOHNNY: Why you!

_Johnny gets up and May drops her mop. She turns to run, when a loud banging sounds at the door. Everyone looks at the door and the banging sounds again. May's mom comes out of the kitchen. _

MOM: Alright, just a second.

_Mom opens the door and big man with an eye patch and a gold earring flashing in his ear comes charging in. He shoves the door shut and latches it. _

MOM: Sir-

RACKHAM: Quiet woman, or I'll spill your blood all over your clean floor.

_He pulls out a pistol, well his other hand is clutching at his side. _

RACKHAM: They're after me map, and there is no way that they are going to get it!

_Johnny looks at Piper who looks at him. Piper mouths "Captain Rackham". _

MOM: Ok sir, I'm going to have to ask you to please put down your gun down.

_Gunfire sounds as bullets shatter the front window and blow through the door. Rackham is shot in the back. Mom runs and grabs May's hand and they hurry out the back. Robinson follows closely behind. Johnny runs forward to the dying Rackham. _

PIPER: Johnny!

_Rackham grabs Johnny by his shirt collar and pulls him close. _

RACKHAM: (whispers) Hide the map boy, and don't ever let 'em get it!

_Rackham shoves the map into Johnny's hand. Piper runs up and grabs Johnny. _

JOHNNY: Don't ever let who get it?

_Rackham dies. _

JOHNNY: Hey!

PIPER: C'mon Johnny! We've gotta go!

_Piper and Johnny run into the kitchen just as the pirates break in through the front door. _

ROBINSON: Piper, Johnny hurry!

_Piper and Johnny jump into the wooden wagon and Robinson whips the reins. _

ROBINSON: Yeah!

_The horse heads off at a run away from the inn. Johnny, Piper, May and Mom look back as a tall man with a hooked hand comes charging out of the back door. Rain begins to fall._

SCENE THREE: Robinson's House.

_Mom is sitting in a chair holding May as Robinson brings them a tray with tea. Piper is standing by the window looking out into the rain. Johnny is leaning against a bookshelf fingering the old map that is in his coat pocket. _

ROBINSON: I just talked to the constable. The pirates destroyed everything and left with out a trace. Lucky the damage is repairable and the old Walter Inn will be back on its feet in no time.

_Mom takes a cup and saucer from the tray and takes a sip. _

MOM: Thank goodness.

ROBINSON: But you have to wonder, what they were so desperately after that they would kill that poor old man.

_Piper looks away from window to Robinson. _

PIPER: That wasn't just a poor old man; that was Captain Rackham.

ROBINSON: No!

PIPER: Yes, didn't you hear him? "They are after me map." And he had one eye, grey hair and a gold hop earring in one ear! It was defiantly him.

ROBINSON: No! Then that means that those pirates got the map, and they are now on their way to that kingdom of gold! Why!

_Robinson falls forward and sobs on the back of Mom's chair. Johnny looks up at every one in the room and slowly brings the map out of his pocket. _

JOHNNY: No they didn't.

_Everyone looks at Johnny. _

ROBINSON: Excuse me?

JOHNNY: They don't have the map, because I have it.

_Johnny holds out the paper for everyone to see. Robinson rushes forward and grabs the map from Johnny. _

ROBINSON: Why Johnny do…do you know what this means!

_Robinson opens the map and lays it out on his desk which is situated by the book cases. Everyone comes over to get a look. The map is old and covered in black symbols. _

ROBINSON: My word! Look at it! Such exquisite penmanship. And look at these symbols! What do you suppose they mean? Hmm.

_Robinson walks over to his bookshelf and begins to finger through books, muttering to himself. Johnny leans in closer to the map and studies the symbols. Furrowing his brows together he pulls out the round locket that his mother had given him before she died. Pulling it up and over his head he opens the locket to reveal a small line of white turners that has the same symbols written on it. Quickly he goes to the symbols that are right next the compass on the map and begins to put them in order on the locket. When finished the black bar beneath the white turners begins to swirl green and a sentence appears. Holding it up close he reads out the words. _

JOHNNY: (whispers) The trail to gold is long and cold.

ROBINSON: Pardon me?

JOHNNY: The trail to gold is long and cold!

_Robinson rushes over and takes Johnny's locket. _

ROBINSON: Johnny! How brilliant this is! You have the key to the map! With this we can defiantly find that kingdom of gold, and I will finally be recognized as the greatest explorer ever!

_Robinson breaks out into a happy a dance. _

PIPER: Wait hold on! How do you have the key? Did Rackham give it to you as well?

JOHNNY: No my mother did, it use to belong to my dad, it's been in his family for generations. She gave it to me just before she died.

ROBINSON: But if your dad had this key, then that means that your family must have had some kind of connection to this map, and further more to the city of gold!

_Johnny shrugs his shoulders. _

JOHNNY: I don't know, nothing was ever mentioned about a city of gold, my dad died when I was a baby and my mom died when I was eight.

ROBINSON: Well this is exhilarating! I finally get to go on a historic adventure after one of the world's greatest treasures! I must start preparations immediately!

_Robinson runs around the room grabbing a carpet bag and collecting books and items. _

JOHNNY: Wait hold on! If you're going on this great sea voyage after gold, then I'm coming to! I was the one who found the map, and my family's locket is the key!

_Robinson stops packing. _

ROBINSON: Very well. I see that as a fair trade. I will use my life savings to finance the journey, we will need to hire a ship and captain, with a dependable crew and-

PIPER: Hold on! If he gets to go, then I'm coming too!

MAY: Me three!

ROBINSON: Now Piper, May. I understand that you would like to come but May you're far too young, and judging by your mother's face, I don't think she approves of this lawless treasure hunt as is. Piper I know that you are plenty old enough to come, but I just can't bring a girl to sea.

PIPER: Why not?

ROBINSON: Because sailors are the most superstitious people that I know, and its bad luck to bring a woman aboard a ship, especially on a long voyage such as this.

PIPER: Hogwash, that's just a lame excuse that some man has come up with to get away from his wife for a few months.

ROBINSON: That may be true, and in some ways practical, but none the less I simply can not bring you. Now Johnny, you best pack your things because soon we will be setting sail for the kingdom of gold!


End file.
